Advice for Bill Hobart
by mykidsdrivemecrazy
Summary: Since Lucien and Jean seem always ready to help a friend with advice or whatever they might need. I decided to put Bill Hobart directly in their path for just that. Rated T just in case other chapters might require it.
1. Chapter 1

Bill walked out the office still angry with another confrontation with 'Bloody Dr. Lucien Blake'. He had just about all he could stand from that pompous ass. Sure he knew his temper had got the best of him again, but he had more to offer than just his fists. He grew up in this town fighting and scraping to gain an inch. Everyone in town knew of Bill's reputation, but very few actually knew Bill.

Bill started towards the pub. He just wanted to drown his sorrows and anger in a few bottles of whatever his wallet could afford. Just as Bill rounded the corner he bumped into Jean Blake. Bill could never understand why such a beautiful gal with a heart of gold would fall for such a louse.

"Good afternoon, Bill," she smiled.

"Good afternoon to you, Mrs. Blake," he grumbled back.

"Bill have you and Lucien been at it again?" she sighed.

A silent but reluctant nod in reply.

"Come, sit with me a moment. I would like to have a word before you enter the pub," Jean touched his elbow.

So he followed her to the nearest bench to sit with her.

Jean proceeded to remind Bill that losing one's temper is not the answer for all life's endeavors.

"Bill, I have known you most of my life and I know you are smarter than that. I don't want you to lose your way because Lucien pokes and prods you. Lucien is aware that you have intelligence and we have spoken about this matter. Bill, if you want the respect of your peers than you must keep that temper of yours undercover until it is needed. Talk to Lucien he may very well have some ideas to help you work through this very issue".

Bill looked her in the eyes and nodded his head once again in reply.

"I know Mrs. Blake, but I don't want to look daft and foolish".

"Bill, not everyone in the world is against you, so, push your pride aside and ask for assistance, you won't look, as you put it, daft and foolish."

They sat on the bench for more than an hour. Eventually Bill was invited for dinner. "See you tonight five thirty sharp Mr. Hobart". Bill waved goodbye and headed home to his flat. The closer the time for dinner approached the more nervous Bill became. He told himself to quit dawdling about and get on with it. He stood nervously at the Blake's front door praying it was Jean whom opened the door. When he heard the unmistakable thud of the Doctor headed his way.

"Good evening Bill" Blake bellowed.

"Good evening there Doc" replied Bill.

"Oh do come in Bill dinner is almost ready" smiled Jean.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner finished and washing done up Jean ushered Lucien and Bill into the living room so they could get better acquainted. Of course they worked together every day, but they had never taken the time to get to know one another. Jean had known Bill since grammar school. Bill was well known around town as somewhat of a bruiser even as a child. Jean knew he had fallen on hard times when both his parents were killed in a train accident, and he was sent to live with his grandmother. She thought to herself that this might be the linchpin to Bill's underlying anger problems.

Lucien tried to draw Bill into conversation but he was still quite hesitant.

"Bill I don't mean to pry, but how come an intelligent bloke like you seems to find answers with his fists and not his mind," enquired Lucien.

Bill's face turned beetroot red, not sure what to make of Lucien's questioning.

"It's just you are quite intelligent and I am trying to understand, and find some ways that might help you," smiled Lucien.

Bill stood to walk away, but he ran into a road block in the form of Jean Blake.

"Oh no, you don't Bill Hobart, Lucien has asked you a question and you are going to answer."

Bill looked to be getting angry now, but Jean was standing her ground. She reminded him of all those years ago on the playground when she stood up to him and forced him to back down. Jean was a fierce and loyal friend, but don't end up on her bad side. Bill had done that only once and once was enough.

Bill's head slumped knowing when he was defeated. He wasn't sure exactly why his anger always got the better of him, and he wasn't too sure he really wanted to find out. Lucien and Jean ushered him back down to take a seat.

"There are options open to you Bill like anger management classes or taking up some sort of exercise to curtail your problem. It's up to you of course, but we are always here to help."

"Like what kind of exercise would you recommend that could possibly help me control my rage?"

"I prefer boxing, that's why I have a bag hanging in our garage. I use it to curtail my drinking, but it's also good for my stamina too."

Jean just smiled and watched the interaction between her husband and Bill. This hopefully would go a long way in helping Bill with his anger issues, but it just might help these two stubborn men realize they can work together when necessary.

Bill thanked them both for dinner and for giving him ideas to think about. He kissed Jeans cheek and bid them both goodnight hoping to prove himself worthy of all their helpful advice.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a pleasant dinner at Jean and the doc's but they had left him with plenty to think on. He plopped himself down into his favorite chair musing about fate and the fact that Jean always seemed to be part of changes in his life.

Bill remembered the first time he tangled with little Jeannie Randall, she stepped between him and another smaller boy wielding a tree limb that was bigger than she was. Bill had made the mistake of thinking she wouldn't really hurt anyone till he stepped forward just as she swung the limb knocking him clean out. Bill took a great deal of ribbing over that episode, but he always remembered that if Jean Randall said something she most definitely meant it. He had only crossed her once after that and boy did he regret it. Jean was always known to be fiercely loyal and protective which probably should have warranted more caution on Bill's part, but yet not. He was being his usually bully self and shoved one young lad to the ground. Unbeknownst to Bill it was Jean's friend Christopher Beazley. Chris was not helping the matter by running his mouth and taunting Bill, but Jean had seen and heard enough to know it needed to be stopped. She stepped in front of Bill and told him to back off, but instead he shoved her aside and told her to stay out of it. She refused to allow the issue at hand to continue, therefore she grabbed as many rocks as her small hands could hold and started flinging them at both boys till they both took off, running from the onslaught of Jean's projectiles.

Bill sat back in his seat and giggled at the memories he had shared with Jean over the years. Then he remembered the last memory they had shared before the doc returned and her boys had left. Bill had gotten a disturbance call to go out to the Beazley farm. He hadn't been called out there before, but Matthew Lawson had been on numerous occasions. What Bill found shook him to his core. Jean was standing on the front porch holding young Jack while Christopher Jr. stood by her side; both boys had been crying, but Jean as always was stoic. She had blood running from her nose and a busted lip, both her eyes showing bruising, but only one was fresh. Christopher Sr. was drunk again and throwing and destroying everything and everyone in his wake. Before Bill went into the house Jean touched his arm and whispered not in front of the children.

Bill smirked to himself knowing the punishment the boys dealt out that night, but not in front of Jean's boys. It wasn't too long after that night Christopher Sr. was gone. Bill hoped he played a part of Christopher deciding to leave, lord knows it was what was best for Jean and her boys. Life had been hard for Jean, but marrying the doc has certainly seemed to make her happy. Bill was glad for her, even if he was self righteous and nosy the Doc in his own way was just trying to help.


	4. Chapter 4

Bill's days dragged on much like they always had, but with the exception of his new hobby. He had taken the Doc's advice and started working out at the local gym. He was now taking most of his anger out on a defenseless bag. He had also started going to anger management classes in Melbourne twice a month, but Jean was the only other person that knew. He ate dinner at least once a week at Blake's house, but who could refuse a dinner made by one the best cooks in town. Life was looking up, at least till the latest case turned up.

They had all been called out to a domestic dispute on the edge of town, much like his memory of the Beazley farm. The husband was in a drunken rage bashing anything in his path, which included his wife and children. Bill looked down at the pitiful site in front of him before heading into the house to arrest the husband. Matthew and Lucien arrived seconds after Bill had entered the house. Much to their surprise Bill already had him in handcuffs leading him towards the door. As Bill got closer Lucien noticed he had blood running down his face, but the husband now known as Brian Johnson didn't have a scratch. Lucien tended Bill's bloody face, and then let him go about his business of taking statements before heading back to the station. Matthew pulled Lucien aside and told him that they needed to keep an eye out on Bill. Lucien asked in wonder, why? The last call they had like this Bill nearly beat the man to death back at the station, and that the only reason he hadn't done so earlier was the wife asked not in front of her children. He also said this would bring back some ugly memories for everyone. So everyone at the scene taken care of they rushed back to the station to try to keep the peace.

When they arrived at the station everything seemed rather calm, but this had made Matthew rather nervous. So he asked Bill where Johnson was and if his limbs were still in tack. Bill replied that he was in the cells and no harm had come to him. Lucien sat down in the seat next to Bill's desk.

'So Matthew tells me this case brings bad memories up, can you tell me why?'

'Not my story to tell Doc, go home and ask your wife!'

Matthew had heard the conversation and decided he had better stop Lucien before he headed home like a bull in a china shop. Matthew urged him to walk softly and be gentle, because he knew this was going too hard for Lucien to hear and even harder for Jean to tell. Lucien walked out of the station heading home with a confused look upon his face. Just before he reached his car Bill came running towards him urging him to wait.

'Doc, I'm sorry. It wasn't my place, I was just so angry. This case brings back memories that I wish I could forget.'

'Bill, why should this case have anything to do with Jean?'

'I am sure Boss told you about the guy I almost beat to death, the thing is it was Christopher Beazley. I know Jean is embarrassed by all that, and she has finally found happiness with you. I don't want her to be angry with me. She has finally been able to move on after Christopher's death, and I don't want to bring her any more sadness. When you talk with her keep that in mind, and tell her I am sorry that this has all been brought back to surface.' Lucien nodded his head as he got into his car to take the trip home.

Lucien took a deep sigh before entering his house to have a very overdue discussion with his wife.


End file.
